Holiday Cheer
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Holiday Shopping with some laughs! R&R Happy Holidays To All! ENJOY! HO HO HO!


Holiday Cheer By: Trivette Lover Heather  
  
"Come on bubba...I want to beat the rush!" Nash yelled from the Cuda.  
  
Joe hops out the door slipping on his shoes as he runs.  
  
"Rush?" Joe sighs. "It's the day before Christmas! There aint no such thing as beating the rush okay?"  
  
Nash looked confused. "It's the day before Christmas?"  
  
Joe laughed thinking Nash was joking but seeing the look on his partner face he realized he wasn't kidding.  
  
"You are serious?" Joe smiled.  
  
"Are you?" Nash asked.  
  
"Yea! I'm serious.what's next you gonna tell me the forty niners made the playoffs?"  
  
Nash drives off. "The Niners didn't make the playoffs?"  
  
**  
  
"Harv what you doing tonight?" The young officer asked giving his card to someone.  
  
Harvey looked up annoyed. "Sleeping!"  
  
Evan laughed. "No really partner, whatchya doing?"  
  
Harvey grinned. "Sleeping."  
  
"Okay.with who?" He smiled.  
  
"Boy, you really do have a one track mind don't you?" He shook his head filing some papers away.  
  
Evan shrugged and smiled with no reply.  
  
Harvey sat back down.  
  
Then Evan had a sudden realization. Last year Bonnie and Harvey were starting to patch things up when Bonnie left again. Harvey and Bonnie met on Christmas, so this holiday means or meant a lot to Harvey.  
  
"Ya aint going to Joes then?"  
  
Harvey just looked up then back down.  
  
"Oookay, I get it.you want to be a lone, that's cool." Evan threw his hands up in the air and walked away.  
  
**  
  
*HONK HONK*  
  
"Drive will ya!!" Nash yelled honking his horn.  
  
"Easy killer, its traffic." Joe chimed in.  
  
"I know what it is Joe! What do I look like an idiot?  
  
Joe rolled his eyes and looked away.  
  
Nash frowned. "Oh don't give me that look." *HONK HONK* "Come on Move!!"  
  
** After running back to interrogation ten times, Harvey took a minute and sat at his desk, pulling open his bottom drawer and pulling out a card. His younger partner peered from his own desk to see what it was.  
  
It was the card Bonnie had sent to Harvey last Christmas. In which they were supposed to spend together. He held the card in his hand and read it over and over again.  
  
"Hey partner.we're both off in a bit.I'm gonna do some last minute shopping, want to come along?" Evan asked with no reply. "Harv...Harvey?"  
  
Harvey quickly closed the card and put it back in his drawer. "Yeah sure.whatever." Harvey replied.  
  
"Cool.You can keep me in check; I'm bound to shoot someone in that mall." He said hoping to get a smile from his friend.  
  
Harvey laughed. "Don't you think I know that? Why do you think I said yes?"  
  
**  
  
*HONK HONK*  
  
"Alright that's it! That's it." Nash reached over and opened the glove compartment.  
  
"What are you doing?" Joe asked.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied putting the patrol lights on the dashboard.  
  
"Aw man." Joe slid down in his seat and covered his eyes. Nash shifted and turned on the lights. "SFPD!" He screamed from the car. "This is what I call beating the rush." He grinned.  
  
They flew through the traffic and reached the parking lot. Nash saw that someone was parking in a handicap spot without a sticker and pulled up next to him.  
  
"Excuse me sir.SFPD.You're parked in that spot illegally, I'm gonna have to ask you to move."  
  
The man laughed.  
  
Joe and Nash looked at each other and got out of the car.  
  
"This isn't a joke, move your car, this is a handicap spot." Nash ordered.  
  
"Well can't you see I'm handicap?" The man laughed again.  
  
"In the head maybe.now move the car bubba, or I'm gonna have it towed."  
  
"What is it with you cops, you out to ruin people's holidays?"  
  
Nash and Joe smirked. "What is it with you assholes? You out to piss people off during the holidays?" Nash replied.  
  
Joe laughed. "Good one"  
  
"Thank you." Nash smiled.  
  
"Funny.but I aint moving nothing."  
  
Nash shrugged. "Okay suit yourself bubba, but I'm gonna slap so many tickets on this thing, you won't drive to the grocery store without being pulled over."  
  
"Alright Alright..." The man sighed getting out his keys. "But I don't like your attitudes, what are your names?"  
  
Nash and Joe got back in the Cuda. "I'm Prancer and that's Vixen, our boss is Jolly Ole Saint Nick.Numbers not listed though, might want to leave him a note near the chimney with care. Now you have your self a Merry Christmas." Nash pulled away.  
  
"Ho Ho Ho!" Joe yelled back with a wave.  
  
**  
  
"Ready Harv?" Evan patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, just let me sign this last report.alright lets go.wait let me have your gun."  
  
"Come on Harv, I wasn't really serious about the killing thing."  
  
"No but I am.give me the gun."  
  
Evan laughed. "Alright here."  
  
Harvey glared. "And your back up.." He held out his hand.  
  
"You're no fun." Evan replied with a frown. "Now C'mon, I want to beat the rush."  
  
"Rush? It's the day before Christmas, aint no such thing."  
  
** After ten minutes of going up and down the lanes, they finally found a parking spot.  
  
"Bout freakin time." Joe sighed closing his door.  
  
"Come on Joe, get in the holiday spirit, we got shopping to do."  
  
"More like, YOU got shopping to do, I did all my shopping weeks ago man, you're just making me tag along."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that I enjoy your company? I mean I've kept you around this long haven't I?"  
  
"True.True" Joe smiled.  
  
Just as they were about to go into the mall, they both stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"Uh.Nashman?"  
  
"Uh..Joe?"  
  
"No way!" Joe smiled.  
  
"Yes way!" Nash replied.  
  
"Cant be."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Not happening" Joe smirked.  
  
"Happening" Nash smiled.  
  
Just then Harvey and Evan pulled up in the Ranchero lights flashing blaring through traffic.  
  
"Oh shhiii." Evan eeked.  
  
"Get a hold of your self Evan.Its no big deal!"  
  
"Uh Harv." Evan pointed to Nash and Joe.  
  
"No way!" Harvey replied.  
  
"Yes way.we're dead."  
  
**  
  
"They're dead." Nash grinned.  
  
"Aw come on bubba.I mean give em a break, they were only doing what you would do.or wait . what you did do." Joe replied.  
  
They got out of their car and met Joe and Nash at the door.  
  
"Joe.Nash.Fancy meeting you here." Harvey said acting surprised.  
  
"Just finishing up some shopping Harv." Nash replied.  
  
"Yeah right.more like starting." Joe smiled.  
  
"Will you get off my back.so you guys just leave the SIU? You just got off ten minutes ago, how'd you get here so fast?" Nash asked.  
  
Harvey and Evan exchanged glances. "Traffic was light." Evan replied quickly, catching Harvey rolling his eyes.  
  
Nash smiled. "Really? Light Huh?" He scratched his chin. "I can see that." He waved his hand towards the line of traffic miles back. "I mean you wouldn't have taken advantage of being a police officer to get through traffic would you now boys?"  
  
"Us.no.of course not.never." Evan smiled.  
  
"Wouldn't even think of it.never crossed my mind.just not the right thing to do boss." Harvey replied with a shrug.  
  
Nash and Joe smiled.  
  
"Didn't think so." Nash replied with a wink. "Now let's get this shopping done, and then we'll all head to Joes for dinner.?"  
  
"Sounds good boss"  
  
"Well alright then.let's go." Nash opened the doors. "Whoa wait.wait a minute.Evan give me your gun." Nash grinned.  
  
Evan sighed. "Very funny!"  
  
THE END! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! As Always, Till Next Time - Trivette Lover Heather 


End file.
